A Fresh Start
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: Paul realizes that Reggie is no longer there for him and he is on his own..He gets an assignment that completely changes his life. And allows him to cross paths with an old friend, or should he say lover? PaulxSteven Stone and PaulxBarry.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue of the story. anyway i tryed pretty hard to make this one and in up coming chapters things will get interesting. the first few chaps are gonna be short but will eventually get longer. anyway R&R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon or its characters...if i did i wouldn't be writing this!**

* * *

><p>All he ever wanted was to be loved and cared for.<p>

All he wanted was someone to be there when he cried.

His father who was the leader of Team Galactic, refused to show any affection. His brother Reggie had been there but then ditched him when he got his girlfriend, Blue, so he was no help.

He hadn't seen his sister Sally in forever after she vowed to become the next leader in team galactic and ran off to Mt. Cornet to do training.

And his poor mother who just got out of a 9 year coma and barely remembers him, doesn't help even though she claims to love him. I sadly realized this person that is oh so pathetic is me...

Paul

* * *

><p><strong>BTW this story is gonna have some Reggiexpaul and incest stuff so beware! also there is a prequel to this that i thought of afterwards though it is not necessery to read, it does have some back round on the sitiution. the prequel is called "The Beginning" <strong>


	2. The Assignment

**here we go chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>I walk threw the forest looking for stronger Pokemon to train on, when I notice a familiar face. It is none other than my Aunt Vicky. (who just joined team<p>

galactic. She is my fathers sister and is a total bitch). "What do you want?" I say. "That's no way to greet your Auntie Venus now," she says with a Cheshire cat

grin on her face. I roll my eyes, I don't have time for this. "What do you want Vicky? I've got to do training before I face the champion and you are getting in my

way and wasting my time!" I say getting impatient and just wanting to know what she wants. "Okaaay Paulie I'll get out of your way. But I have got two things

to tell you. One you are to call me Commander Venus. And two you are assigned to a special assignment." I ignore the first part as she has told me the same

thing over and over again. I perk up at the second part though. "What kind of assignment do I have to do that the other Commanders cant do, and why do I

have to do it?" "Well Paulie if you must know Mercury and me have to go on a mission that's in Kanto. Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars are assigned to something in

Sinnoh and Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have something they have to do in Johto related to unknowns so yeah does that answer your question?" "Yeah I

guess so." "Okay your assignment relates to the champion Steven..."

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said reading 'the beginning' might help understand why paul hates his aunt and such and all this story line is fan made. and master Cyrus isn't Paul's father. (chap is short ugh gotta write more...)<strong>


	3. Meeting The Target

**Lol i think it is funny that the chapters are steadily getting longer and longer**

* * *

><p>"Steven? Why do we need him?" I asked confused. "Well if you must know he is already fond of the idea of joining us and he wants the Hoen region.<p>

So we made a deal." she smirked. "And that's all a I am going to tell you." I slightly fumed agitated that she didn't finish telling me everything. "Now where do I find him?" she laughed and took off on her Glisor.

I fumed I was so pissed off at her she always pisses me off. I thought "were am I going to find him?" then I realized he is always in that cave near Dewford.

So I called out my Honchcrow and asked it to fly me there. When I got to the cave I told Honchcrow to use flash. I entered the cave and looked around going deeper and deeper telling Honchcrow to knock out any Pokemon that got in the way.

When I finally got to the deepest chamber I saw him standing there studying some water stones with great intensity I have every seen. "Are you Steven?"

" Yep and I would like to be called Champion Steven if you don't mind, kiddy." "Hey I am no kid!" I said fuming. "Well," he sad turning around and looking at me.

He dropped the water stone in hand and gaped. "Your Cyrus's son, Paul, am I right?" "Yeah," "We are supposed to be team mates for this mission am I right Paul?"

"I thought it was secret and you didn't know," I said shocked. " Nope I knew the whole time. Commander Venus didn't tell you?" I silently cursed Venus for not telling me.

"Anyway so I guess we are partners now right?" "I guess so." "So what's the first mission?"

There was a vibrating sound and Steven looked down and pulled a Poke' Nav out of his pocket. "Yeah okay got it. Yep okay, I just met him ok, bye." He flipped it shut. "Our first mission starts now."

**Ik that honchcrow cant learn flash but whatever...anyway this is my story and if i want that Honchcrow to know hydro cannon it will! lol jk i am not that crazy. anyway hope you like R&R!**


	4. A Deadly Surprise

**Now when it comes to moves in this chapter they make more since lol.**

* * *

><p>"Were is this mission and what is it?" I asked as Steven called out Metagross and hopped on it. "I'll explain on the way. Do have a ride?" "Yeah," I replied as I called out Honchcrow.<p>

I told Honchrow to follow Steven's Metagross which was a pretty fast flyer for something that just levitated in the air and didn't have wings. When we were flying side by side I asked,"So were are we going?" I yelled over the wind. "Somewhere in the Sinnoh. On a mountain called Mt. Cornet!" he yelled back. I was slightly shocked at the reply.

_Could I run into my sister?_ I silently wondered. We were quiet for the rest of the flight we landed on the part of the mountain were the snow started.

Steven returned Metagross and I returned Honchcrow. "Ready Paul." I was still lost in my thoughts as I replied. "Yeah." we walked up the mountain were the snow and when began to get unbearable.

"We should stop and rest," Steven suggested. "Okay," I replied with chattering teeth. Steven smirked as we headed for the cave. We sat down on the floor.

Steven used his Agron to get a fire started with its flamethrower. I sat next to the fire shivering until I felt a pair of nice warm arms wrapped around my waist.

I gasped at the sudden touch knowing it was Steven who was behind me. "Well Paul you feel better now?" "uuuuhuu" is all I could muster as I reclined back.

He slowly rubbed under my shirt and onto the growing bulge in my pants. I moaned. He turned me around and kissed me deeply pushing me to the cold cave floor slowly sliding my shirt and jacket off.

"Hey hey Paulie! Always knew you were a bottom! Hahahaa!" I gasped and turned around sliding my jacket back down in extreme embarrassment. "Sally!"

"Awe my little bro finally remembers me! But it's to late for the good ole' memories now! And now I am finally going to take my rightful place as Galactic heir!"

" You cant do that it is rightfully mine!" I yelled back at her. "Touché' well that means I will have to fight you for it! And that means I fight to the death!

* * *

><p><strong>I think i will just leave you guys in suspense on whats gonna happen next...*thinks* nahh I'll be nice. <strong>


	5. A Deadly Matchup

**Okay for those who are looking for the beginning i havent got it up yet but it should be up before Sunday. Btw it is a multi chap too.**

* * *

><p>She threw her poke' ball with rage filled eyes. Out came her shiny Abomosnow. I made a loud cry as it came out. I had no choice I called out Electrivire. "Use Blizzard!" "Counter it with Thunder!" the moves collided and made a huge explosion. As we battled I remembered what happened the days leading up to her departure.<p>

_*Flashback*_

The Galactic counsel was all gathered around at the meeting table. I was sitting in between Sally and Reggie with my father at the head of the table. The Galactic counsel witch consist of all my fathers Pokemon and the commanders. "We have decided that after careful consideration there is one person that we have decided upon... And it is Paul." I silently rejoiced. "What why not me!" Sally said full of rage. Metal Beak (my fathers Zapdos) spoke up "Well since Paul is the next oldest boy he is next in line." "What! That's not fair! I am the next oldest! I deserve the spot!" her face was full of rage and anger. She got up in Metal Beaks face and said, "The spots mine!" she finished as she spit in her face. High Tyto (my fathers Charizard) rose to speak. But Sally stormed out.

_*Flashback End*_

I snapped back to reality as I saw that half my team was out and Sally still had 5 Pokemon left. I then called out Froslass to knock out Sally's Yanmega. It also knocked out her Espeon. But fell to her Ryperiors Rock Wrecker. I then called out Ursaing. "Use Focus Blast!" I commanded. "Counter will Stone Edge," she commanded. The moves collided and Focus Blast over powered Stone edge and hit Ryperior dead on in the chest. It fainted and Sally then used her Hitmontop and destroyed my Ursaing. I only had Torterra left so I used him and knocked out Hitmontop with one Leaf Storm. She then called out her starter Meganium which was larger than the average and extremely powerful. I then flashed back to the time when she had left and used that powerful beast to try to show me my place.

_*Flashback*_

We were at home and Sally stormed down the stairs. "Mary, Cyrus we need to talk. I am going to become the next heir to the throne."

"You are very persistent Sally, so I will give you a chance. You must battle to the death vs. Paul to become the next heir," my father said simply.

I was in the kitchen as I heard this and dropped a glass to the floor. She wouldn't go that far I thought. "Okay I'll do it." I heard her reply. I then bolted out

the back door grabbing my poke' balls on the way. I heard her chasing me threw the woods that surrounded my house. I heard her command her Megainium to use Power Whip, it grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground.

She caught up with me, and smirked "You trying to run and hide like a little baby because you are afraid that I'm going to get ya!"

I merely laid there in fear. I couldn't do anything I closed my eyes as she commanded her monster to finish me with Solar Beam. I heard it charge and fire but it made no contact.

At least not with me it was countered by a mighty lightning bolt. I opened my eyes to see that Metal Beak was standing I'm between us.

Megainuim was on the ground paralyzed. Sally had a face of anger. "What did you do that for! Cyrus said I could kill him to heir the throne!"

"I know that but you are cheating! The game hasn't even begun yet and you are already playing it!" Metal Beak gave her a death glare.

"Return home Sally we all need to talk," she said as Sally took off and Metal Beak put me on her back and flew me home.

I was stunned that Metal Beak would do such a thing considering she was extremely self centered. When we arrived she threw me off her and told me to go inside.

I did and she followed. When we got in Sally was screaming, "YOU TOLD ME I COULD KILL HIM!" "Yes I did say that. But you took off and didn't let me finish. You must fight at an official Galactic Stadium, under the watchful eye of High Tyto or Metal Beak, or on both or your terms. Not just at random or assassinating him." he didn't raise his voice once. "FINE BUT YOU WILL BE SORRY!" she was hissing now. "I Will BECOME THE NEXT HEIR!" she stormed out.

_*Flashback End*_

I snapped back to reality as I saw Torterra weakened down and her beast still standing. "Solar Beam!" we both commanded. The two beams collided and there was a huge explosion. The cave blew up and we were outside the wind and a snow were normal now and we both laid on the ground with our Pokemon. "Impressive." we both heard from the sky. We gasped at the same time it cant be...

* * *

><p><strong>Who could the mysterious voice be? who knows im gonna leave you guys hanging from here! (no worries next chap will be up probaly tomorrow...)<strong>


	6. Their Back

**You may wanna skip all the names if you could care less. but they are gonna be used instead of the Pokemon's real name.**

* * *

><p>It was all Cyrus's Pokemon. They had been watching the entire time I was hoping they didn't see that part with me and Steven. I slightly blushed at the thought. And then wondered where Steven was. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was ducking behind Metagross. I was guessing he did that because if the explosion. It was all the ranks: <em>they are numbered by power.<em>

1. High Tyto (shiny charizard. In charge)

2. Metal Beak (zapdos 2nd in charge)

3. Sir Metalson Meyers (half shiny Zapdos High Tyto and Metal Beaks son)

4. General (Absol. Is in charge off the second strongest rank)

5. Fire Fang (Arcanine general's loyal assistant)

6. Thunder Fang (Manetric. Generals other assistant equally powerful as Arcanine)

7. SGT. (Chatot. Has discolored feathers, leader of the 3rd rank)

8. Dark Wing (Honchcrow. old leader of 3rd rank)

9. Four Wing (Crobat)

10. Bad Dragon (Gyrados)

11. Elder (Weavile. Smartest and oldest, stronger than Sgt chooses to be a lower rank. Can boss Sgt.)

12. Shadow Clawer (Sabelye.)

13. Sharp Fang (Raticate.)

14. Shadowed Book Reader (Darkrai. Carries an ancient book and is always reading it. Fastest dodger)

15. Grip Claw (Crawdaunt)

16. Dark Tail (Houndoom)

SPIES

Wise Wizard (Kadabra)

Big O (Camerupt)

Stupid Round Thing (Electrode)

I sat there in shock I couldn't believe they were all here. "What are you guys doing continue we have got to see who wins!" Metal Beak commanded with her annoyed tone as usual. I got back up and commanded Torterra to launch another attack. But Sally was faster and we were both hit by Petals Dance. I staggered back a little too far towards the, cliff and began to fall, I screamed. Then I hit something that wasn't the ground. It was Metagross. I was in awe. It floated me back up to the top were I saw Steven looking angrily at Sally who was pissed at him saving my life. "Metagross Meteor Mash!" Metagross charged and hit something in the way. It was High Tyto. "There are no inferences allowed and since this has happened the battle is post pone once more once more!" "No!" Sally cried out. "I was just about to win! You!" she said pointing a judgmental finger at Steven. "You ruined everything!" she screamed. She then took of on her Xatu, which she hadn't used in battle. I sighed in silent relief. All the ranks took off all besides General and his pose' and Elder's group who walked over to me. General spoke first, "Paul you better be ready the next time this happens, or else." he then took off with silent feet. Elder came to me next. And put a hand on my shoulder. "You must be prepared young one. To not be careless and such. But yet do not worry. Sally has many emotions that are bottled up from isolation. They are wild and uncontrolled. But yet do worry. She is powerful and rage filled. Which is a deadly combination." he finished with that and skated down the mountain with blinding speed. That's when Steven put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and dropped down to my knees, I knew the next time me and Sally meet up she was going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending to this chap was a little morbid..but whatevs. anyway i know a charizard and Zapdos cant breed but yeah, this is my story so whateves<strong>


	7. Gotta Love Partners

**I havent uploaded anything on this story in forever1 well now im catching up on all my stories! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. i dont own pokemon etc.**

* * *

><p>I sat shivering in the snow as the last of my fathers Pokemon took off down the mountain. My jacket was torn and had a huge hole in it. I sighed, there was no way I would ever survive another encounter with her. Her Pokemon where much too strong and mines much too weak. I had some serious training to do, my life depended on it. Maybe Steven could be helpful.<p>

"Paul… we should get you home." "Okay let's go," I responded as I dragged myself off the ground. I went to reach for my Honchkrow, but I then realized that all my Pokemon were close to dead. Steven must have seen my hesitation cause he reached out a hand to hoist me up on his Metagross. I accepted his hand and we flew off in silence. I was in deep thought as we headed to wherever we were going. I looked over at Steven. He had a complete straight face on him. I could read no emotion on his face whatsoever. It was scarily similar to my own father's face. I shivered at the thought. I hated that guy.

We finally began to slow down. The temperature had changed dramatically and it was hotter than ever in what was left of my snow jacket. We began flying over some very expensive looking villas that were on the water and I looked at Steven confused, but he merely smiled. We landed in front of one of the biggest on the lot. It was beautiful. I was still wondering how the hell he could have afforded such a sweet crib. Then it hit me. _He was the fucking Champion of Hoen! _I was such a fucking idiot. He smiled at my realization. I smiled in return. "Well let's go in!" Steven said as he gestured me towards the villa. He held out a hand to help me down, but I shied away from it and I hopped down on my own.

When we entered the villa it was more beautiful than the outside. The walls were a warm vanilla color and there were statues of ancient steel type Pokemon. There were three steps leading down into the main room where there was a set off white couches and a love seat with a recliner. His villa looked like it came straight out of a magazine! I was in so much awe I didn't hear Steven call my name. "Paul!" I jumped at the volume off his voice. "Oh, sorry Steven it was just that your house is just so… So… Stunning. He smiled at me, "Well thank you. I did it all myself. Do you want anything to drink?" "Yeah a coke would be nice," I answered politely. The sun was setting and the house looked even more stunning.

Then something really caught my eye. The giant 100in flat screen. My mouth gaped open as I ran over to it and just merely stared, back at home I had never seen anything bigger than a 72 in. I heard a light giggle from behind me and saw Steven laughing at me. I slightly blushed in embarrassment, because he caught me gawking at his TV. He smiled and handed me my Coke. "You can sit down you know." I then sat down on the couch as he turned on the massive TV. It began blasting some action car chase movie until he turned down the volume. He winced, "Sometimes surround sound isn't the best." I slightly laughed at his comment and reclined back. Steven turned on some movie I have never seen before. "What's this?" I asked. "It's Resident Evil: Revelations." "Oh," I responded.

I had heard of the series of movies and I also heard they were fucking scary, at least the more recent ones.

As the movie started to get scarier I scooted closer to Steven without thinking. Eventually he was holding me in a light embrace and we were spooning on the couch. As the movie ended I came back to my senses and looked over at Steven who was just staring at me. I blushed a little and he grinned. And grabbed my face. I was now blushing furiously. He then leaned down and kissed me. To be honest it felt like heaven, His tongue was now licking my lips which made me feel a tingling sensation in my crotch. It was all so sensual. I loved it, and was starting to love him; I allowed his tongue entrance and was instantly in a tongue battle for dominance.

I felt myself being pushed back onto the couch as Steven wandered his hands all over my body. He slowly began to strip me first my coat and then everything else followed. I began to tug at his jacket and it came off fairly easily. Soon we were in nothing but our boxers as we passionately made out on the couch. It was seriously getting hotter in here, (no pun intended) as his hands touched everything. Starting at my neck and going to tweak at my nipples, which only made me harder. He finally began to massage my rock hard erection through my underwear.

I moaned in his mouth. He was making me fill so wonderful. I needed more; I could feel an addiction coming on. It had been so long since I had been touched intimately. Sure I jerked off, but it wasn't the same having someone else's hands on you cock. I felt my underwear began to fall from my waist as my rock hard cock felt a cool breeze of air. Steven broke the kiss for air and began panting heavily. He gave me a seductive grin as he looked at my hard on. I was pretty fair; I had a decent 6.5 in on me. That was until Steven pulled out a fucking huge 8 inch and I lost my breath. I was getting even hornier. (If that was even possible).

I sat there with my mouth wide open and practically drooling. He grinned seductively and leaned down and began to suck me. He was a fucking pro. I moaned loudly. This was fucking awesome. My vision was starting to get blurring and I began to scream. "Ahh yes suck me! Yes, more!" I was getting close to coming and I knew it. "I'm… I'm…" Steven must have known what was coming as he quickened his pace, bobbing his head faster than ever. I saw stars as a came in his mouth. Surprisingly he ate every last drop.

I looked over at him. "Let me suck you now," I said lustfully. I was no pro but I think I did a pretty good job because of the moans that were coming from him. He finally came in my mouth and I did just as he did and ate every last drop. We then collapsed on the couch breathing hard. When we caught our breath Steven whispered in my ear lustfully, "Lets take this to the bedroom." I was instantly rock hard again as we made out on our way to the room. Steven kicked the door shut behind us as we landed on the bed.

He then grabbed something out of the drawer from the nightstand. It was a condom and lube. I grabbed the condom and put it on him. And couldn't help but suck him through the plastic. After he pushed me off lightly and grinned at my eagerness. He lubed himself up and pushed me back onto the bed. I held my legs up for better access. He lined himself up with my hole and looked at me for confirmation. I merely nodded as he slowly entered. I felt like my insides were being torn apart. It was very painful as he began moving in and out of me slowly. He then hit it. My pleasure button and I began to moan and thrust my hips encouraging him to go faster. I looked down at my throbbing erection and began jerking off. I felt wonderful with the combined sensations of him pounding me and me jacking off. We both came at the same time and collapsed on the bed.

Steven ripped off the dirty condom and threw it in some random direction. As we cuddled underneath the covers he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I was so fucking happy to hear him say those words. I turned towards him and whispered the same. I closed my eyes and noticed the lights were on. I nudged Steven and he did the coolest thing ever. "Lights off." he said as the lights went off. I smiled at him and drifted off into to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>very nice chap if i had to say so myself. anyway next chap wont be up until friday! R&amp;R! BTW there WILL be more paul pairings than just this one! PM me if you want to see a particular one next! <strong>


	8. Author Note

TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!

I AM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES MY COMPUTER MESSED UP AND I MOVED!

BUT THE STORY AUTHOR IS BACK AND READY TO UPDATE!

ALLL MY SOTRIES WILL BE UPDATED WITH 3-5 NEW CHAPTERS!

THAT INCLUDES THIS ONE! I WILL HAVE ALL THIS IN STARTING ON NOV. 7 THREW 12TH! CAUSE THE 13TH IS MY BDAY!

YEAH! I HOPE YOUR EXCITED ;D


	9. Twinleaf Town Surprise Guest

Paul Pov.

I am woken up by the bright beams of sunlight stabbing at my face and the sweet smell of food drifting through the air. I groan and get up, but not before feeling a sharp pain in my backside. I look around at where I am for a moment and rub my eyes. The day be-forehands events come flashing back into my mind.

I blush at the thought remembering what went down between Steven and me. I prayed it wouldn't be awkward between us. I decided that I didn't want to test my luck, so I headed into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. But the reality hit me when I stepped out and didn't have a towel. (We all hate that moment.)

I carefully step out onto the rug and slip down the hall trying to remain unseen, "Need a towel?" he asks from behind me making me almost jump to the ceiling. I blush beat red and look down at my naked state, "Yeah." He wraps the towel around me and in the process wraps his arms around me to, kissing me on the cheek.

"So what are we..?" Steven thinks for a moment, "What do you want us to be? Friends, lovers?" I freeze for a moment, the lovers parts hits home for me. Just like when me and Reggie...I stop myself from thinking about that. I know I would have broken down at that very moment if my thoughts hadn't had stopped there. I would have been a complete mess, Steven sensed my hesitation and took it the wrong way.

"There's someone else isn't there?" I shook my head vigorously "Oh no! Oh Arceus no, there isn't anyone else I just you know don't really..well.." "I get it," he said cutting me off, "I'll wait."

I breathe out a sigh of relief and finish my morning routine Steven had my Pokemon healed which I was thankful for since they had taken a pretty bad beating the day before. "Are you ready?" he asks his Metagross already by his side waiting. I nod not even knowing where the heck we where going.

We hop on the back of Metagross and take off, soaring over villas and bodies of water. I am still amazed by the scenery since for oneI didn't fly much and two I never really took the time to absorb it all in. I sigh in content and unknowingly lean onto Steven, who just smiles and wraps his arms around my side, from there I fall asleep.

"Paul, wake up! Paul!" I am jolted awake by the sound of Steven's voice. I opened my eyes lazily and smile, "Where are we?" "Lake Verity, a little farther out from Twinleaf town."

I nod and curl back over onto the grass wanting to get my eight hours in now. He laughs and shakes his head, "Fine," he says returning Metagross, "I'll be back in a about 3 hours okay." I nod not really caring or listening just as someone runs and trips over me.

That wakes me up, "What the hel..?" I start to say before noticing who it was. I could tell from that blonde mat of hair that it was Barry. Having had tripped over me and fallen flat on his face he turns around about to mutter out a string of curses when he sees that it's me.

"Paul.." he says quietly. I look down and away from him, Barry had been there for me when Reggie wasn't but then in my own string of problems I let him drift away. I slowly moves over to me and rests a hand on my cheek, lightly kissing me too. "It's been so long," I say still not meeting his eyes. "Too long," he replies moving my chin up to look at him. The emotions in his eyes are all over the place some hurt, some disappointed, but surprisingly forgiving.

"I'm so sorry I-," he cuts by off by kissing me roughly causing me to fall onto my back on the warm grass. When he finally breaks the kiss he caresses my face again. "Don't talk to me, show me." It is pretty obvious what he means but I don't even know if I could manage either one of them.

I push him back off of me, "Barry I can't you know about Reggie and all.." he immediately fumes and hit the ground. "He he still cared about you don't you think he would be here right now huh?! Would he be telling you it was all right?! Would he have left you!" I hang my head not looking at him again, I know he is right but I don't want him to be right. My eyes start to water and I wipe away the first few streams as the come pouring down like a warm summer rain.

The tears start to come faster and soon I am choking and gasping, practically bawling on the ground. Barry moves over and wraps me in his arms, slowly rocking me back and forth. "Sssh, don't worry baby. That's what I am here for, I would never ever do that to you!"

I continue to sniffle and cry letting out a good year's worth of built up emotion. I finally manage to sniffle out a couple words between sobs, "Barry, I-I'm so l-lonely!" I cry out as he continues rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"You don't need him! Trust me, you have me and that's the only person in this world that you will ever need right now." AS my tears start to try up, I smile a tiny bit and kiss him softly on the cheek. He is right I don't need Reggie, all I need is him, him and Steven.

As I am laying my head in Barry's chest I think about Steven, him and Barry are special to me. They don't need to know that the other even exist for now. One day I will be able to pick,just not now. One of those old fashioned metaphors drifts into my head but I push-it out of my thoughts as I smile and kiss Barry deeply.

Maybe this would work out?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ooooo Paul, he isn't thinking clearly!<strong>

**Vicky: It's denial all denial!**

**Me: I won't even ask how the hell you go in here -_-**

**Vicky: we are in the middle of the woods, you know that right.**

**Me: oooo yeah the burglars took all the stuff in that last chap of Requiem for a dream!**

**Steven: *walks by whistling***

**Me: sup Steven?!**

**Steven: Nothing much, just going back to find Paul! *walks off***

**Vicky: Bwahaha now he is royally screwed!**

**ME: Damn it! Anywhos R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Exuse the delay we all know how the Christmas season is soo

i have got an idea since you will never know when i may update my stories i have decided to make a story that is solely for that purpose,

to tell you when my stories will be updated.

It will be called the update files.

Check my main page to find it


	11. Harder To Choose

Paul Pov.

I break the kiss quickly as I hear a faint whistling in the distance. Steven! My mind screams at me, time to get moving. I jerk Barry up roughly and run into the forest dragging him along by my side. "Paul.. where are we going?!" he gasps out between breaths as we run faster.

I hope Metagross wont rat me out on me. I keep moving faster and faster until the only sounds I can hear are my breathing and the faint sounds of nature. "Paul what is going on?" Barry asks looking at me seriously.

I can't let them find out about each other, it isn't time to pick! Instead of answering him I run into his chest and cry. "Barry I'm so lonely! I have nothing left for me! Everyone wants me dead, my sister, my father, and i am pretty sure Reggie wouldn't give a fuck about me dying either!" I cry out.

Barry wraps his arms around me and rocks me soothingly whispering sweet nothings into my ear and slowly massaging my sides as I continue to cry into his chest. "I will be your everything Paul, just give me the chance. You don't have to suffer like this you know that right?"

I look up at him hopefully. This can work out, I know it will, without a doubt. I will have Steven and Barry and I wont need anyone else. I will have my two brick walls helping me stand up, even though those brick walls wont even know that the other is there. I sigh content and sit there with my head in his chest.

"Barry you know what?" "What?" "I think I am in love again..."

I can sense him smile and rub my back softly. I didn't even know myself who I was in love with. Me and Barry had been through a lot, I was just remembering the day when I knew that he would support me 100% and not ever let me fall.

**_Flashback _**

_My lungs burned as I ran through the steamy ran on that hot summer afternoon. I can't believe it, it was really over, I wanted to die all I wanted to do was die! Green and that stupid mixture of hers! I f-ing hate her!_

_She destroyed my life and took away the only thing I had ever cared about Reggie..my soul mate, even if he had come to his senses and said the mixture didn't work it still destroyed me when he said we had to end our relationship. All because of a reputation and a matter of living, it was a damn shame the world we lived in today._

_But like they always say life just simply isn't fair. I knew what I wanted then and there..to die just end it all. I had nothing left after all nothing I wanted nothing I needed._

_At that time this seemed perfectly rational, but honestly looking back I now see I was truly heartbroken and how I would've kept going if I maybe tried. I ran as fast as I could through the woods and almost jumped right into Lake Verity. I wanted to die, that's all I wanted to do was jump into the lake and call it a day. _

_"I hope you know what you've done and I hope you are happy now," I say to no one in particular but myself. Another tear streams down my face but isn't very noticeable in the steamy summer rain. I started to get choked up again as more tears follow along causing me to break down to me knees and roll into a ball. _

_"I'm pathetic simply pathetic, that's why no one wants me. No one at...at..all!" I say burst into a bigger fit of tears than before. I lay there in my pathetic ball and begin to whimper and hiccup in my fit of sadness._

_I decide to delay my fate no longer as I muster the last of my strength to get up and end it all. I take in a gasping breath and let the last tear fall, "This is what it has come too, all those promises..." I stop for a moment and whisper the last part, "That are now lies..." I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and ready my legs. _

_"Paul! Don't do it stop!" I hear Barry cry out causing me to snap my eyes open and almost fall back into the water. "What are you doing?!" he asked frantic. I study the ground and kick around a small pebble on the ground not even willing to give him an answer. _

_To my surprise he merely runs over and hugs me, hugs me like I have never been hugged before, not like one from Reggie or anybody. It will filled with so much love the only thing I could do was slowly hug him back, slowly tightening my grip around him as I finally stopped trying to hold back my tears._

_I let them all go, didn't struggle or hold them back like a car desperately trying to come to a stop on an icy road. No, I let it out along with every hiccup and gasp, whimper and snort, everything. _

_I'm tired of being my wall, my own pillars trying to support myself while my family hung around and watched as I struggled. _

_All I needed was someone to be my wall and now my wall was Barry. He carefully pulled me away from the lake's edge and on a small rock near the woods. He slid me on his lap and I merely looked up at him. _

_"Paul please tell me you weren't going to do what I thought you were going to do." I hung my head in shame, I knew he would be disappointed I just knew it! But instead of scolding me and getting bad he just kissed me. _

_It was anything intense or crazy it was just a soft and easy kiss on my lips. It was amazing, how to describe that is almost impossible, it was like having my first kiss all over again. _

_My body was tingling from head to toe because I knew that feeling that was there. The feeling of being wanted, being needed. It was all I asked for, this kiss meant that Reggie wasn't the only thing out there. It said that there was a second chance, a new door being opened. But most of all, I pillar to hold me up_.

**_Flashback End_**

I slowly slip back into reality as Barry brushes the hair out of my face and looks me dead in the eye. Even after that kiss things weren't all sugar and rainbows.

We had both went our separate ways a year or so afterwards. But the time in between that I would only be able to explain it as sugar and rainbows because that is what it seemed like.

I was breathing sugar and dancing on rainbows, but as with all good things it came to an end, you may think it broke of easy but it honestly wasn't. But this time instead of moping around and bawling on the floor I became bitter and mean and spat in the face of the breakup. Even though it wasn't an official 'goodbye' and he said we would cross paths again and be together I wasn't hearing it. I wasn't going to have a repeat, a deja'vu, I wouldn't hear it.

Even though I knew it broke his heart I justified it by saying he did it to me to I did it to him. Even against what I really thought, what he said was true, here we are again having literally crossed paths and being together again.

Well not officially...especially since Steven was still in the equation... Oh crap! Steven! I totally had forgotten about him, "Paul! Paul!" I heard him call as if he was on cue.

My eyes widened and I jumped up. "Paul what's going on?" Barry asked worried. "Don't worry, it is just champion Steven he gave me a ride here and I am staying at his villa in Hoen. But don't be all lovey dovey and stuff because I think he might be homophobic."I whispered to him quickly.

I knew I was going to be with Girantina for the rest of the afterlife for lying to him like that. It was the biggest lie I have ever told, I knew for a FACT that Steven was nowhere near homophobic but whatever end of discussion they can not know about each other.

"There you are!" Steven said stepping out of the underbrush looking between the both of us and hesitantly coming closer. "Who is this?" he said pointing to Barry.

I smile being nonchalant, "Oh it's just my old child hood friend Barry."

He smiles and shakes his hand acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Uh okay, come on Paul let's go, I'll see you later Barry." he said pulling my arm into the woods again as I sneak a look at Barry and he mouths the words that made it harder for me to choose, 'I love you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well it seems as though Paul gets around a lot now doesn't he!<strong>

**Vicky: It seems so! Oh I can't wait to tell his father!**

**Me: you will not! It isn't part of the story line!**

**Vicky: It is now! *runs to the door***

**Me: *tackles her down* See you later folks R&R!**


	12. Even More Out Of Control

Okay quick explanation on what has been going down before I start this chap, I had some bad Chinese food and was pretty darn sick for a while. So i am Sorry for not updating. I am trying to keep a good record and make sure my stories don't get more than 2 weeks old, And with that my new years resolution is to update my stories more :). So Enjoy this chap!

Paul Pov.

Why, why, why did he have to say that! Or more like mouth it...But Still throwing it out there in the first place like that, I sigh to myself just thinking about it. This was going to make everything ten times more complicated!

I look over at Steven who is walking a couple of paces ahead of me staring straight ahead. I swallow nervously and study him for a moment, i really like him too..I really like Barry too..Hell I love them both! I mean I just met Steven and Barry and me had been together for a year so he time doesn't really matter but..ugh!

This is so frustrating. I shiver as the wind blows causing me to shiver and rub my arms for warmth, I finally take a good look around notice it has gotten pretty dark. as if on instinct i run over to Steven and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Steven," I say quietly shaking, "I'm cold." His seemingly straight face softens as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into a warm embrace. I smile and sigh in content and breath deeply into his chest.

"I really care about you, you know that right Paul?" I nod into his chest and start to silently cry tears of joy, frustration, and confusion. I am happy to have these 2 care about me, but I am so frustrated for having to pick, and most of all I have not clue what to do.

Steven slowly massages my back and plants kisses in my air making me smile. "I really care about you too." I say into his chest. I can feel him smile and bring my face up to meet his as he kisses me.

I don't hold back or even hesitate, hey to make a choice you have to sample it as much as possible. I'm not trying to play either of them but ugh! Forget it! I am going to let my mind go blank, I am going to just let everything go with the flow.

I finally clear my head and kiss Steven deeply, letting my tongue slip into is mouth as he gently pushes me up against a tree, making me gasp. I moan softly as he rubs his warm hands along the sides of my cool body causing me to fill with a tingling sensation.

"I-I love this.." I say quietly into his ear while he trails kisses up and down my neck. I groan as he begins to message my chest and lightly pinch my nipple, "Mm Steven!" i can feel him smile as he catches me in another deep kiss. I moan softly into his mouth as he slides my pants off and starts working on my underwear.

I pull him closer as our tongues wrestle in the steamy kiss . I can feel how excited he is against my leg, which causes me to shudder. "I need you so much.." he whispers huskily into my ear sending shivers down my spine. He starts nibbling on my neck while i manage to take his shirt of and move to his pants.

He moves back for a moment to catch his breath and looks me over and then up at me, he leans in and rest our foreheads together. "Paul.." he says softly, "I just want you to know...I really care" i look at him dead in the eye as my eyes are filled with tears of joy again. "Take me please..." he smiles and kisses me again now removing our last articles of clothing and moving us over so we are not on the soft grass behind the brush were no one can see us.

He traps me in a passionate kiss and I suck in his tongue softly as he slips one finger in making me gasp and tense up as he uses his other hand to massage my shoulder softly making me relax while he slips another finger in slowly prepping me.

I start to whimper in pleasure as he slips in a 3rd finger, "Steven please! i need you now I cry out." He finally gives me what i want and I groan and shed a small tear from the pain. Steven notices and wipes the tear from my face.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much okay?" he says comfortingly. I smile and nod, closing my eyes and waiting for him to go on. He finally pushes in and out developing a steady rhythm allowing his natural fluids to make everything easier He starts to pick up the pace groaning as he locks me into a deep kiss wrestling our tongues together while he thrusts in and out of me.

He moves out and in again at such in angle that it hits it, yes that perfect spot that makes me scream out in pleasure as he roughly strokes me. "Do that again!' He nods out of breath and moaning in pleasure.

"Faster..faster!" I gasp out needing more of him than I can get. he picks up his pace more than before and hitting that spot again making stars fly again and again. i buck my hips against him urgently as we finally reach our pick and cum hard.

He makes his last few thrusts as we both ride out our crashing beside me panting and out of breath, still in a daze from his orgasm "That was amazing..." I say barely able to mutter that out. He nods and kisses me. "I love you.." he say before drifting off to sleep.

This has gotten out of control...

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Not as long as I wanted it to be Buuttttt I wanted to put this up since it leads up to the next big event!<strong>

**Vicky: look who I brought!**

**Cyrus: Where's Paul?**

**Me: Awwww shit...R&R**


	13. Trust Me

Paul Pov.

"I swear they came this way last night I saw them Cyrus!" my snap open and I silently hiss to myself as the sharp rays of sunlight hit my sensitive eyes. I look over to see Steven laying soundly asleep next to me.

Thank goodness he didn't snore! I detach him from my side and manage to slide his shirt and pants on slightly so he is somewhat decent before tossing my own clothes back on my body.

"Vicky you are wasting my time now ere are they?!" Cyrus's voice was high but still filled with no emotion. I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother to try to find out how he managed to keep up that façade for most of his life. At the moment I needed to make sure they didn't find us.

"Cyrus sir, trust me they are probably just at the Pokémon center or something. You know how slow he is..." "Humph, well then we will wait." "Damn it!" I hiss under my breath, if there was one thing I knew for certain about my father was that he was VERY patient and would wait for us for days and days!

I had to find a way to sneak us out incognito because if we ran into them before we could shower, it would be pretty obvious what we had done the night before. Vicky was smart when it came to that stuff, she was on to Reggie and me before, trying to catch me with Steven would be pretty easy for her.

I bit down on my lip as I tried to scramble my thoughts together and decipher a plan, but while I was trying to get my mind together I heard Cyrus say something that made my stomach turn.

"We are going to have to kill that one boy, what's his name. Oh yes, Barry. He gets in the way to much and it would be another person less that we have to worry about."

"Right away sir! It would be my pleasure to get rid of him myself. That is, only if you don't mind." "Of course not, and when this is over we will probably dispose of Steven too.."

Oh hell no, they can't sit there and take everything away from me just like that! I wanted to jump out of the underbrush and strangle them both, but Vicky said something that brought like to something else. "But..but Cyrus we can't just uh- get rid of him and well.

It wouldn't be practical," she said stumbling over her words. I had a feeling that Cyrus was raising his ever emotionless eyebrows now. "How wouldn't it be practical?"

"Well- because, I'll find a use for him some how..." I almost wanted to laugh. There was one thing Vicky was horrible at doing and that was lying.

The way she tripped and stumbled over her own words made it crystal clear that she had a thing for Steven. My Steven, I thought greedily to myself. He wasn't technically mine, but still the thought of her having her hands on him made me want to choke somebody. I shook those thoughts away as I decided that I really needed to get the hell out of here and stop ease-dropping.

"Argh..." I heard Steven groan as he was slowly waking up. He may be a quiet sleeper but he was surely loud when he woke up. Thank goodness that Cyrus and my aunt were to deep in conversation to notice his soft groans.

I let out a breath of relief before taking it back in as I realized we weren't out of the woods yet. Finally I had thought of an idea, I was going to have to seduce Steven to keep him quiet. I crawled over to him as quickly and quietly as I could before putting my hand over his mouth just as he was fully waking up.

I could feel the smirk on his lips as he flipped me over causing me to land on my back with him on me. "I love you," he whispers in my ear. I blush and smile forgetting about our situation for just a moment as he trails soft kisses along my neck causing me to gasp softly.

The sound of Vicky's wicked and dry laughter snapped me out of my daze. I swallowed nervously and thought quickly on what to tell Steven. "Who is that?!" Steven whispers nervously to me, "I don't know but they have scared me Steven can we please leave?"

I stop and thinks for a second, "Are you sure I can't just talk to them? I mean what did they say..." I cut him off, "Steven please!" I hiss out pushing out fake tears with it.

He nods and wipes my face and kisses my tears, "It's okay, we can go." I let out a sigh of relief, glad that he believed me. Once we were far away from them we stopped at a small lake to clean up. I lowered myself into the water and relaxed, glad that the water was actually warm and not freezing cold.

It was nice to clean up after not showering in who knows how long. Steven slowly snaked his arms around me from behind making me blush and lean into his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into my ear. I lay my head back into his chest, and nod, "Yeah, I'm okay." "Good, but why where you so tense earlier?" he asks massaging my shoulders soothingly.

"Yeah..I'm fine I just don't want to lose you..to anybody," I explain sliding down into the water in embarrassment Steven slowly massages my stomach and pulls me up out of the water kissing me on the cheek. I blush and we decide to climb out before we get all wrinkly from the water.

I am about to put my old clothes back on when Steven pulls out a pair of fresh ones for me. "Here, I packed you some." I smile, "Thanks, you're a life saver," I say kissing him softly on the lips.

I finally get dressed and decide to take a nap while Steven did whatever he was doing. I feel soft kisses trail up my neck making me shift slightly in my sleep as I push their face away.

"Ugh...not now Stevie..." "Steven?" I shift awake and snap my eyes open, "Barry!" I gasp. "Ssh," he says putting a finger to my lips. I blush and look over behind him to see Steven sleeping peacefully, also I notice that it was late into the night.

"Barry what are you doing here Steven could wake up and-," he cuts me off, "Don't worry, I had Roserade make sure that he won't wake up for a while." I see the smirk fill his face as he locks me in a deep kiss, pulling me on his lap. I slip my tongue into his mouth already turned on by Barry's leg rubbing between mine.

I moan into his mouth as he massages my sides and flips me on my back kissing my stomach lightly. "I love you...I love you so much..." Barry says after a deep and passionate kiss to my lips.

I hear Steven start to shift in his sleep. "Roserade, sleep powder." Roserade goes to use the attack but the usual yellowish power doesn't come out.

"Damn it!" Barry hisses under his breath giving me one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you Paul, don't forget that." He runs off just as Steven wakes, up. "Everything okay? I think I fell asleep!"

I smile nonchalantly and run over to give him a quick kiss, "Yeah, I'm okay. Everything going to be perfect just wait and see." Steven looks at me curiously but then shakes his head. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now what the hell is Paul up too?!<strong>

**Vicky: Idk but i will catch him this time!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Good luck with that one!**


	14. And That Was The End Of It

Paul Pov.

I had without a doubt, lied to Steven, when I told him everything was fine and everything was going to be perfect. Yep I shouldn't have said it in the first place, but still... Anyway it didn't really matter, he didn't seem to notice a change in anything. No matter how obvious I seemed at times, I would always been unnecessarily tensed and on the edge.

For me, it seemed like it was clear to the world I had something to hide. I could have walked around Sinnoh with a sign declaring it and no one would care. I could call it my fault, but in all reality it was Barry's fault.

He was the one that got me caught in limbo. He just changed everything for me! Every time I meet with him something always changed inside me. However, that wasn't the horrible part that resulted in all the guilt inside me. It was that I was, without a doubt, cheating on Steven.

I guess we weren't technically going out...I mean we have a one night stand, kind of relationship. No matter what I try to tell myself it doesn't matter because the truth is I'm cheating and I am making up things to feel better about it.

It was damn right obvious that Steven had fallen for me, and I am assuming my façade was good enough so it seemed as though I had fallen for him too. Nonetheless, no matter what façade was up I knew I was in love with Barry and to me, it seemed as clear as day. Well it was more, shadowed in fog. It's there, but, you just can't see it.

I knew I had to cut it off with Steven, but that wasn't the end of everything. It was the one who ruined it all before, Vicky, more or less known as, The Wicked Witch of Sinnoh. She was the one who made my world fall apart..and not in a good way.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could this happen! I am his sister for goodness sakes I should have all access to everything! But noo Saturn is the prized Commander!

" My eyes slowly open as I groan hearing her horrid voice so early in the morning. I groan softly and roll over before snuggling closely to Barry. Wait! Barry!? Oh crap, I had fell asleep and forgotten to go back to Steven's last night.

I quickly try to wake myself of as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I force myself to get up as I yawn and groan again. I scramble over to my shoes and jacket just before hearing Barry shift in his sleep.

i look back at him briefly before slipping on my shoes and shirt. Now if Steven didn't suspect anything now he was completely clueless. "Paul?" I hear Barry say sleepily. I look up at him, "Yes?" He groans, "Where are you going?" "I have to go back to Steven's now."

I hurriedly slip on my jacket before getting myself off the ground. I am just about to turn to leave when Barry grabs my hand. "Don't go...please." I turn to him and give him a quick kiss, "I know you don't want me to leave but I have to. I already have to explain my absence to Steven."

He sighs and kisses me softly on my nose before locking me in a tight hug. Then he says it, the words I have been waiting and yet dreading to hear. "I love you Paul..."

I freeze up, this was the moment that had loomed in the back of my mind forever. "I love you too." I can feel him smiling into my hair, he kisses my head softly before letting me out of the embrace. I turn around and make my way out of the bushes to run into none other than the Wicked Witch of Sinnoh Vicky.

She is merely standing there with a disgusted look on her face. "Wha-," I start before she cuts me off. "I heard everything!" she says, her eyes getting wide, followed by mine.

"No..!" is all I can say before she runs off in the other direction. I chase after her jumping over anything in my way. "Vicky what are you doing!" I cry out to her as I tackle her down on the ground, landing us both into a ditch.

She pushes me off of her before standing up and brushing herself off. "You know damn well what I am doing!" I clench my teeth together and she merely gives me a smug look. She turns to walk away as I say, "You know I don't care if Cyrus knows." This stops her for a moment, before she spins around on her heels with her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I am telling Cyrus? Hmm?" My eyes immediately widen with fear. "You wouldn't dare." She smiles wickedly, "I surely would are too!" She starts to break out in a run before I tackle her again, "You can't tell him!"

I cry out frustrated, just as I hear my name being called. "Paul are you okay?" I hear Steven call out. "Shit!" I say hissing under my breath. _What was he doing here!_

"Well, it seems like this is twice as fun now! I knew calling your little buddy here was a good idea! Whoever thought you would turn out as a player huh? I guess all Cyrus's kids are fucked up in one way or another!" I growl as she pushes my off of her and jumps up out of the ditch before I can stop her.

"Oh Steven, Barry! I have some very interesting news for the two of you!" "This can't happen!" I say under my breath. Well, I guess I could have seen this coming, I knew the moment of truth would have to happen sometime. I guess I just didn't expect it in this way! "Paul!" I hear someone call out.

I take a deep breath and pull myself out of my own little rut to face the three of them. I bravely look up at the two of them as I brush myself off. "Yep and it is all true!" I hear Vicky add loudly as she brings them both to me. I take another deep breath and run to both of them locking them in a tight hug before taking a deep breath.

I decide it was time to just spill everything out without hesitation I start from the beginning not bothering to censor any details. I tell the story all the way up to the very moment.

Once I finish, I take another deep breath and close my eyes, not knowing what to expect next. Suddenly someone comes and I open my eyes to see them both giving me a hug. Steven lets go first and looks at me seriously before sighing in content, "Well Barry had you first, so your his I suppose..." he pauses, "BUT, I still want to see you sometimes!"

He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before running over and locking Barry in a giant hug. When I do I see the surprised look on her face, "But-, How! This was supposed to be chaotic and a living nightmare for Paul! not some big understanding!"

She shouts frustrated. "All the feelings of the past are supposed to be ugh!" She yells stomping her foot. I laugh to myself before saying, "Well that is why I got myself a fresh start."

And that was the end of it.


End file.
